seaylpvulnerable_populationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Resources
Below is a list of articles and other resources about the vulnerable populations. If you find an article which you find interesting and useful, you can add it to the list. You may post articles or media in languages other than English, but please post a translation of the article/media title and a short summary for these articles. 'Articles & Multimedia' Religious and Ethnic Minorities ASEAN Can Tackle Religious Divides What should ASEAN's role be in mediating conflict within nations between religious and ethnic groups? Bangui’s Ghettos The Muslim population in the Central African Republic have experience discrimination and violence due to their religious beliefs since sectarian violence was inflamed by a armed Muslim militia. Children & the Elderly Faith or Force? Children, especially orphans, can find themselves in a vulnerable position, relying on the kindness of others to survive. Is it okay to take their weakness as an opportunity to convert them to a religion? Is it inappropriate or is it kindness? Why Child Marriage Persists in Nepal Poverty, illiteracy, and low status drives families to submit their daughters to child marriage in Nepal.. What factors continue to drive this practice even as the government and NGOs wage information campaigns against it? Malnutrition in India Even in more developed countries, childhood malnutrition can be a major issue. When women are deprived education and power, their children have worse nutrition. Health and nutrition in childhood is strong linked to intelligence and productivity. How does malnutrition then relate to the vulnerable status of children? See also, http://www.prb.org/Publications/Articles/2014/india-sanitation-malnutrition.aspx. Refugees & Stateless Persons The biggest refugee groups of the last 20 years Refugees flee their nations for many reasons, facing persecution for religious, ethnic, and political reasons. Explore the reasons that various people have been given refugee status in the US. Denied education by Boko Haram, Nigerian kids make do in derelict schools ' Refugees and internally displace peoples face a variety of dangers and disadvantages. Often the disadvantages they experience now, can compound over time. How will these lost years of education impact the lives of the people of Nigeria far into the future? 'One Minute Mediterranean Migrants This ultra short video describes some of the reasons that people are willing to leave their homes and risk the terrible path, which includes extortion and rape as regular elements, to risk death and rejection in Europe. Rights of Refugees ''' http://www1.umn.edu/humanrts/edumat/studyguides/refugees.htm '''The Refugees of boom-and-bust http://www.ted.com/talks/cameron_sinclair_the_refugees_of_boom_and_bust?language=en HIV/AIDS or Disability We Told the King we had HIV People with HIV are often stigmatized and treated poorly, especially when the disease is poorly understood, but some people can find empowerment through truthfulness and activism. Disability and Vulnerability Stephen Hawking discusses the position of persons with disabilities world wide and the discrimination and lack of access to resources they suffer worldwide. Indigenous People Vulnerable People: Indigenous Peoples This article addresses the UN Declaration on the Rights of Indigenous Peoples and the continuing discrimination and hardship these groups continue to face. Indigenous Issues This article looks at the main current and historical dangers faced by indigenous populations worldwide. 'Challenge questions! ' After reading articles or watching videos, answer these questions! 1.Are those problems faced by only certain country? 2.What do you think the cause of the problems depicted from the articles or videos? 3.Who might get the effect of the problems? 4.Do you agree with the suggestions? What are the other solutions that you could offer to overcome the problems?